fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lesu Ōtsutsuki
A Bleach/Naruto character made by AppleLord Summary Lesu Ōtsutsuki, was born of two royal families as an instrument of vengeance, son of Princess Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, former matriarch of the Ōtsutsuki clan, and Emperor Yūhabahha former monarch of the Wandenreich, and current Soul King. Having the ability to travel between dimensions a gift from both of his parents, Lesu at the age of eleven decided to travel and learn from the different worlds within "Jump World". He was born in Kaguya's caste situated atop an icy cliff in her icy realm, composed of frozen canyons and mountains. He never got to know his father. Five years after trying to find his father, Lesu managed to trace what was left of his spiritual energy to a realm called Soul Society. His father had fallen on a war and was seized by the enemy, after destroying their command center he traveled to other kingdoms in search of how to bring his parents back from such "seals" that kept them prisoners, which led him to look for the mysterious Dragon Balls. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A | Unknown with Tenseigan Mode Name: Lesu Ōtsutsuki (iesu) Origin: Bleach / Naruto Gender: Male Age : 16 Classification: Soul, Ōtsutsuki, Gemischt Quincy Power and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, and Enhanced Durability (Blut Vene), Endurance, Agility, Hand-to-Hand Combat, Flight-Pseudo (Can turn matter into chakra, and used it to stand on air like reishi footholds, Chakra Manipulation, Telepathy (Can speak any alien language by communication of thought), Energy Projection, Chi Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Works only on the weak-minded), Energy Absorption, X-ray Vision with the Byakugan, Soul Manipulation (Quincy reishi arrows can erase souls from existence), Kishi Manipulation & Conversion (Can convert matter into chakra using a similar ability to how Quincy absorb and use reishi to fight), Resistant to Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Overwhelming Aura (Spiritual pressure can passively induce ailments ranging from paralysis to fear inducement), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his physical capabilities and speed with chakra), Enhanced Senses (The Byakugan grants him the ability to see chakra, nearly 360° vision, and the ability to see vast distances and the chakra pathway system, and has spiritual Awareness), Resistance to Illusion Creation with the Byakugan, can survive in space, Yin Manipulation, Yang Manipulation, Yin-Yang Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation (Can control attractive and repulsive forces to a limited extent in battle, drains his chakra fast and takes time to recharge), Limited Transmutation in his Tenseigan Chakra Mode (Can create Truth Seeking Balls and modify their shape and properties, such as weapons, shields, seals, etc), Matter Manipulation (The Truth Seeking Balls are superior to Onoki's Dust Release, which turns targets to dust on a molecular level), Limited Power Nullification (The Truth Seeking Balls erase and nullify all forms of ninjutsu, which includes energy and elemental based attacks, with the exception of those imbued with natural energy), Forcefield Creation (Can create a dome of Blut Vene called Blut Vene Anhaben, and use the Truth-Seeking Balls as Complete Sphere Shields), Darkness Manipulation (Wears a Suna flak jacket made of chakra that he can use for offensive and defensive purposes; from solid walls of chakra to giant skeleton hands that resemble Susano'o), Resistance to Precognition (Mimihagi's power of "Stagnation" was passed down to him from his father, and has gained its power that can even evade the Sharingan Precognition sight), Regeneration (Low-Mid; Can regenerate lost limbs, and fatal organs wounds by using the chakra from the matter absorbed), Blood Manipulation (Using Blut, Lesu can flood his blood vessels with energy to reinforce them and can consume living beings to fuel Blut Vene Anhaben), Corrosion Inducement, Portal Creation (Using dark chakra) and Dimensional Travel, Invisibility (Can only be seen by the spiritual aware), Teleportation (Using his shadows, and can move through waves of dark chakra), Precognition, Fire Manipulation Attack Potency: At least ' Mountain level+' (Fought Shunsui, and most of the Gotei 13 Captains with ease, overpower Adult Sakura Haruno, and almost killed Adult Gaara) | Unknown with Tenseigan Mode Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Dodged Shunsui Sōzōsuke Jirō Kyōraku's Tsukiyubi, and forced him to use his Bankai, keep up with Adult Gaara) | Relativistic (Can out run Adult Naruto & Sasuke dodge them at point blank range) Lifting Strength: At least Class T Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class+ Durability: At least Mountain level+ (Overpower Shunsui's Kageoni ability, broke through Gaara's Sand Shield & Armor) | Unknown with Tenseigan Mode Stamina: Very High Range: Standard melee range, Several hundreds meters with energy blats Standard Equipment None Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Some of his abilities drain a lot of chakra, and he takes about a minute to convert matter into chakra. Notable Attack/Techniques: Byakugan (White Eye): Due to descending from the original bloodline from which the Three Great Dojutsu originate from, Lesu possesses the Byakugan that has become characteristic of the Hyuga Clan. As a result, she has a nearly 360º field of vision across several kilometers, except for one blind spot at the back of the neck above the first thoracic vertebrae. The Byakugan also allows her to see through visual obstructions like smokescreens as well as most physical materials. In addition, it allows Lesu to perceive the chakra networks of his foes, allowing his to differentiate between non-corporeal clones and bypass techniques that would otherwise prevent visual detection. It also improves Lesu's ability to follow high-speed movement and thus makes it more difficult to catch him off guard. However, the Byakugan is not infallible, since sufficiently powerful barriers can interfere the Byakugan's ability to perceive targets within. Tenseigan: Having his Byakugan combined with his Ōtsutsuki chakra, Lesu's eyes matured into the Tenseigan. With these eyes, he can control of attractive and repulsive forces to lift the rocks, objects and even people, creates tremendously powerful chakra blast that can destroy a mountain size castle. He also activates the Tenseigan Chakra Mode, which grants him enhanced strength, speed, and durability. * Truth-Seeking Balls: Perfect spheres of malleable black chakra. They are composed of all five elemental nature transformations and Yin–Yang Release, and are also capable of negating all forms of ninjutsu. These orbs appear and generally float in a circular formation behind the user's back. By utilizing the power of all of creation (森羅万象, Shinra Banshō; Literally meaning "All-Covering Forests and Ten Thousand Things"), the balls can be shaped into a variety of forms, and the many natures comprising them can be combined to produce various effects. Obito Uchiha usually shaped the balls by having them pierce through holes that temporarily formed in his hands, whereas other users forego this process and simply mold them. The balls can serve various offensive, defensive, and supplementary purposes, such as wrapping around the user to act as a defensive shield,or launching toward targets as high-speed projectiles. They are also capable of causing massive explosions by rapidly expanding in size. Each orb is about the side of a fist and hides within enough power to completely obliterate a forest. Kishi Manipulation: A variety of the Quincy reishi absorption technique, Lesu can manipulate and shape matter by absorbing it from the atmosphere and combining it with his own stock of spiritual energy, and converted the Kishi into, Reishi, Chakra or Dark Chakra. It is difficult to collect this energy in locations were (Kishi) matter doesn't exist, such as the Soul Society, Hueco Mundo or Space-Time dimensions. Lesu's control over Matter is exceptional, allowing him to easily shape and solidify it as he pleases, creating an intricate castle for himself and later weapons & shields. Blut: An advanced Quincy technique that works by pumping Reishi into the user's blood vessels, reinforcing either their strength or durability to exceptional levels. There exists a defensive and offensive form of Blut, but only one can be used at a time. * Blut Arterie: Blut's offensive form, the technique that allows Quincies to increase their physically strenght. * Blut Vene: Blut's defensive form, which makes its use clear in the form of a glowing trail that traces the user's blood vessels, which appears only when the enhanced area is struck. When consciously maintained at full power, Blut Vene can even negate the attacks of a Bankai user. It can also be used to stop the user's blood flow in the event that they are badly injured, preventing them from bleeding out. * Blut Vene Anhaben: Lesu extends his Blut Vene out from his body to create a powerful force field that consumes those around it, breaking down living beings, to fuel and maintain itself. Hirenkyaku: A high-speed Quincy movement technique that functions by riding on a flow of Reishi underneath their feet. Lesu can't use this technique, but he is capable of easily catching up to this kind of speeds while using matter instead of Reishi. Ransōtengai: A highly advanced Quincy technique that lets the user control their own body with strings of Reiryoku connected to their brain. Thanks to this ability, even if the user is paralyzed or so badly injured that they cannot move normally, they can force their body to move by controlling it as if it were a marionette. Lesu used this technique to escape the AoE of Shunsui's Bankai. Sankt Bogen: Lesu's Spirit Weapon, an immense bow that he can manifest in his hands or somewhere in his surroundings, using it to fire at his opponents with similarly large arrows. * Heilig Pfeil: The primary form of attack for Quincies, spiritual energy manifested as arrows and fired from the Sankt Bogen, or in Lesu's case, even just from his fingertips. He can fire them as a rapid-fire barrage capable of completely obliterating a foe in short order. Sklaverei: A Quincy technique that allows the user to control Reishi in the most absolute of ways, enslaving it outright. In Lesu's case this powerful ability allows him to completely tear apart and dissolve matter and beings, drawing upon this and even absorbing their matter to temporarily gain the abilities of beings destroyed in this way. Shadow: A teleportation ability that can be used by manifesting the user's shadows in front of them, creating a portal that acts as a gate between the Schatten Bereich and other dimensions. The size of these portals can be extended to allow many others to pass through. Stagnation Governance: Lesu obtain the powers of Mimihagi which lives in his inner world, the Deity-Parasite eyes appear on Suna flak jacket made of chakra with their own will stopping development, growth, progress, and change; as it represents stillness, it can prevent whatever that tries to change or develop against Lesu from happening. Mimihagi can accomplish this via symbiosis with whatever being it is attached to. * Precognitive Resistance: Mimihagi has resistance to different forms of precognitive abilities, which keeps Lesu from appearing in any of the visions of individuals with such abilities, before it was attached to his father, Mimihagi opposed and blocked the Almighty which can see countless futures. * Precognition: Mimhagi has the power to see into the future, and protected Lesu from incoming attacks, or counter-attack his foes with waves of dark chakra. Blue-Flames: Lesu can summon pillars of blue fire who can burn even the sands of Hueco Mundo which can't burn from conventional means. Kami No Sharin Ryokō: By engulfing himself with a Dark Chakra aura, Lesu Ōtsutsuki can create a black sphere in the sky that absorbs matter to grow in size turning into a spiral portal. It allows him to travel in and out of any dimension within space and time in the Shonen Jump World through "Rinbō" but he has to had previously visit it or have info on. * Dragon World: After gaining information gather from the Ōtsutsuki scrolls in his mother's dimension he entered the "Rinbō" pathway to open a portal to the Dragon World in search for the dragon balls. * Soul World: While searching for his father he found several pocket dimensions on the "Rinbō" pathway and ripped through the seals to the spiritual dimension. * Earth (Naruto): In one of his failed attempts to get to the Dragon World using the info from a seal in the "Rinbō" it took him to the land of the ninjas where he was almost caught by Naruto and Sasuke. * Icy Realm: Can access the dimension where he lived until he was eleven years old. * Gravity Realm: The dimension with small pyramid-shaped terrain which has massive gravity force, making it extremely difficult — if not impossible — to move within it was created by his mother as a world to train his body, and mind. * Core Dimension: The mountainous core dimension which links all his mother's dimensions together is the dimension where Kaguya's physical body and Black Zetsu were sealed within a newly-created moon. * Shadow Empire: Can accesses his father's dimension below Seireitei's shadow. An icy fortress floating in the middle of a void. The dimension is currently empty. Feats: - Defeated Shikai Shunsui - Defeated Sakura Haruno - Defeated Adult Gaara - Stomp Shinji Hirako with Hollow Mask easily after using his Tenseigan Chakra Mode - Lasted five minutes against Raditz with Tenseigan Chakra Mode before he blasted the area and knock Lesu unconscious almost at the brink of death. Lesu healed his wounds, and therefore doesn't count as a durability feat. Key: Base Form | Tenseigan Chakra Mode Others Note: Notable Victories: N/A Notable Losses: N/A Inconclusive Matches: N/A Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Characters Category:AppleLord's Pages Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Bleach Category:Naruto Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Tier 7